Fairy Tails Devilman
by codegeassrocks
Summary: Kira is an outcast, with his only friend being Mia, and the devil inside of him Amon, who knows about his father. When he joins the Fairy Tail guild, devils begin to come after his new friends. Will he and his new friends at Fairy Tail defeat the demonic adversaries, or will they suffer the same fate as his father.
1. Prologue

Devilman x Fairy Tail fanfiction

My first fanfic so it might not be good, but it's worth a shot. I kinda came up with this after watching some fairy tail and apocalypse of devilman, so I thought I'd give it a shot. It starts right after the Oracion Seis arc but itll be 3 months before Edolas.

Mira x OC

I dont own anything, except my OC, that's mine.

Prologue

1st pov

What is this place? I'm not just outside the city limits of Magnolia, or in Fiore for that matter. I look around and see mountains and jungle. I stand by myself. To my right a steep mountain as high as the clouds, to my left a dense jungle. I go left and walk about 200 yards. I find myself looking at a calm river. The water is almost clear as glass. I stare at the water for what seems like forever, until I finally look up and see something I've never seen before. People with wings sitting at the rivers shore. I guess they are angels.

Suddenly I see a tentacle come from around a tree and slowly squeeze one of the angels in half. I stare in horror, as creatures of every shape and size come out and start killing the Angel's. I turn to run but a creature almost resembling a humanoid crab was blocking my path, ready to strike me down. I brace myself, but an angel gets right in front of me and blasts the creature with some attack from her hands. As the attack goes through the creature it hits the mountain, and is blown to nothingness. I see more explosions and one happens right next to me.

I close my eyes. Nothing happens. I open them, I'm in a completely different place. I look around and there are houses, houses that look completely different than the ones in cities and towns around Fiore. It's the evening and the sun is hitting the horizon. I look over and see a boy and a girl, both around my age, walking down the street I'm on. I look over at the boy and he looks almost like me. Do I know him? Does he know me? Are we related? Is this one of those weird dreams where I don't know what's going on?

All these questions go to my head. But suddenly I see a boy with blonde hair about the same age as them join the two. The boy seems to know the blonde, they act like old friends. Suddenly the girl disappears, and the town disappears and it is replaced with room with flashing lights a girls with no clothes on. Is this a whore house? I look around and I finally find the two boys. The blonde one starts attacking people with a broken bottle, probably killing them. The other boy tries to stop him, but things get out of control. The people at this party start freaking out and turn into the same creatures I saw earlier. People are scrambling to the exits and screaming. One girl gets her face ripped off, and a guy gets cut to pieces. The blonde boy is knocked to the side, and the other starts running, but doesn't get to far. He is grabbed by these creatures and they start beating him. Then something changes in him. He goes from looking scared shitless, to laughing maniacally. He then looks up and punches a hole in one of the creatures torso. Then all the monsters around him fall, as of they were cut in half. The boy closes his eyes and he transforms into something. The same thing, for some reason, that I can. It cant be. Are we the same? There are more like me?

I begin to ask these questions, but then all the creatures disappear, leaving me and the other me. I look at him closely. He has the same demonic look that my transformation has, except he has red on his head, while I have a dark blue. He begins to approach me. He grabs me by the throat. Why cant I transform? Hes gonna kill me. He raises his fist, ready for a punch.

"You are a…… Devilman."

3rd pov

Kira woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up from his bed roll and looked at his surroundings. There were trees all around him and one above him to cover him from the morning sun. He got up and stretched for a minute.

"Mia, where are you at?" He said in a low tone.

On the other side of the tree, was his childhood friend, Mia Makimura. She stood up and and came around the tree, her black hair blowing through the wind. And her blue eyes shining in the sun.

"Morning sleepy head, I was wondering when you would wake up it's almost 10 in the morning!" She says, sounding a little pissed off.

"Sorry about that, it's just that we spent all day walking yesterday I was super tired. Besides we're almost in Magnolia."

"Yeah but I want to introduce us to Fairy Tail before it gets dark."

Kira fixes his brown hair and looks at her, piercing her with his brown eyes. She remained silent for a second until she looked at the black marks under his eyes.

"You transformed again didnt you?"

He looked at her and sighed.

"My curiosity got the best of me, and I dont know the full extent of this power I have. Besides it was just a test."

Mia gave a concerning look.

"Oh well we need to get going." She says before turning away to pack her things.

"Got it." Kira turns to start packing his stuff as well. He looks up at the sky. What am I doing. He thought.

11 years ago, he was kicked out of his hometown and nearly executed by the people there for having the power to turn into a devil. Mages call that kind of thing Take Over Magic, but Kira thought otherwise. The only person who stood up for him was Mia. Since then he lived as a wanderer. Taking up job offers with barely enough jewels and Mia helping out whenever she could. About 2 months ago they heard about the Lullaby incident and how a few mages from Fairy Tail stopped it. Mia wanted from that day on to join the guild. She told Kira to join to, but after some time of talking about it, he decided to go with her. That led them to this point. Mia was still packing up, when a shadow like figure appeared next to him. _Hey kid_. The shadow spoke. "Amon."

_So you're joining this guild?_

"Yeah, I have to make some money."

_Listen, I need to tell you something._

"What is it?"

Amon thought about his words carefully.

_You remember when I told you that there are more like me?_

"Yeah what about it?"

_If they come into contact with other humans, said humans wont be able to control them and will become demons._

"You say they come from another world right?"

_Yes what about it?_

"Why can't you tell me about this other world?"

Amon shook his head.

_I cant because your father told me not to until your ready._

Kira signed and said, "How do I know your not lying? Like the fact I haven't noticed you until 2 years ago."

Because if you saw me before hand you would have lost it.

From behind the tree, "Kira, hurry up, we gotta go!"

Amon disappears, and Kira joins Mia on the path that leads to Magnolia.

Kira starts to think about the dream.

_Devilman, devil, a devil that's a man? Is that what I am? Were those creatures in my dream demons? Whatever the case, if there are more, I'll have to kill them._

Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild hall

Mirajane Strauss and her brother Elfman were about to walk through the front. Mira felt as if someone or something menacing was coming.

"What's wrong sis?" Elfman asked with concern.

"I don't know. I feel like something's going to happen."

Elfman turned and walked through the door to leave Mira to her thoughts.

"What is this feeling?" She asks herself.

She waits for a little longer. After 10 minutes, she turned and walked into the guild hall.

Not that far away Lucy Heartfelia was on her way there with Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlett.

"Man I didnt get a wink of sleep last night. I'm exhausted!" Lucy yawns.

"Why do you say that Lucy, your bed is awesome!" Says Natsu.

"That's the problem, you had my bed!!!"

"Ah dont worry Lucy." Says Erza.

"Its could be worse."Says Gray.

"Dont say that! You're going to jynx it!"

"Hey Lucy, I can always take Natsus place on the bed." Says Happy with a big grin on his face.

Lucy looked at the blue cat like he lost his mind. "What is that supposed to mean!? And no you cant sleep on my bed!!"

The five of them laughed joyfully until they heard someone yelling.

They turned around to see what happened. There were three huge men standing around a little kid with a bicycle.

"Listen kid, you better apologize for hittin our boss with that bike. Or else." The one on the left pulls out a knife and waves it around the kids face.

"We have to help that boy." Erza says in a worrying tone.

"Yeah we should be able to deal with them." Gray agrees.

"Alright let's show them that they shouldn't bully kids!" Natsu says in a fiery manner.

"Leave him alone!"

Out of nowhere a girl around 18 or 19 got between the thugs and the little boy. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a blue short skirt. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want bitch? This kid hit our boss with his bike. He needs to be taught a lesson!" The second thug said.

"It was an accident, you dont have to threaten him because of it!"

The third one, or the leader, came up to the girl and grabbed her arm.

"You know, you look pretty cute, tell you what, I'll forget about this stunt if you go out with me."

The girl started shaking, wondering what would happen next. Suddenly a boy walked up to the boss and grabbed his arm. He was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, jeans, and red shoes.

"What do you want you son of a- OW OW OW OW!!!!" The boss got on his knees. The boy looked down on him.

"If I ever see you around town, giving people a hard time, I'll make sure you suffer something far worse than death." The boy said in an intimidating tone.

The three thugs ran off. The little boy picked up his bike, "Thanks mister!". He turns around and leaves the opposite way the thugs went. The boy and girl, turn to leave.

"Wow that was scary." Erza says.

"Yeah I agree." Replied Natsu.

"Hey where did Lucy go?" Gray asks.

"Look! I think she's trying to replace us!" Happy says pointing.

They look over and see Lucy talking to the two teenagers. The three of them decide to join in.

"Thank you guys for helping that boy. My name is Lucy Heartfelia."

Natsu jumps in, "The name is Natsu Dragneel!"

Erza and Gray join the fray.

"I'm Erza Scarlett."

"Gray Fullbuster."

And finally a certain blue cat flies over.

"And I'm Happy!"

"You dont have to thank us, we were just doing what anybody else would do. Anyway, my name is Mia Makimura."

There is silence for a second as the group waits for the boy. Mia elbows him.

"Oh, Kira Fudo."

"I dont think I've ever seen you guys around here. You guys traveling?" Asks Gray.

"Kinda in a way" says Mia "We are here to see if we can join Fairy Tail! They are just the coolest!"

"Well today is your lucky day, we are members of Fairy Tail." Says Natsu.

Mia looked in amazement as the show their guild marks.

"If you want to join come with us, we'll see if the old man will let you guys in." Gray says.

"Alright! Come on Kira!" Mia shouts.

Kira stands there for a second. "I dont know."

Mia and the others look at him like he's crazy.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just something came to mind is all."

Kira started thinking. If Amon is right and there are more of these devils around and they figure out I'm with Fairy Tail, it would be destroyed and all the members would be killed.

Suddenly Erza was next to him and grabbed him by the arm while Natsu started pushing him from behind.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Says Natsu.

"Trust us this will be a great thing for you." Says Erza.

"Yeah you tell him guys." Says Mia and Lucy.

_This is great_ Kira thinks sarcasticly to himself.

On the other side of Magnolia, a man is sitting in a dark alley with his head down low.

The three thugs from earlier kick his leg.

"What's wrong? Got nowhere to go?"

"Yeah that's what happens when you're broke."

"Fucking hobo. Why dont you jus-"

The thug is cut of when the man turns into a giant fat lizard with scythe hands and immediately gets his head cut off.

The other two thugs stand their, scared shitless.

The demon looks at them, almost psychotic, saliva running down the side of his mouth. He lunges at them. And the thugs scream, and are helpless. Their screams could be heard all through the alley.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2!

I dont own anything!(except my oc)

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail and Demons

Kira's POV

We arrive at the guildhall at about 6 PM. It looked more like a castle than a guildhall to me. Mia and I are introduced to everyone. We are finishing up introductions when Lucy gets our attention.

"When you guys are ready, go see Mirajane at the bar, she'll give you your guild marks." She says.

As we walk to the bar, we notice that Gray and Natsu are having an all out brawl with a few of the members. Is it going to be like this all the time? I wonder to myself.

We get to the bar, where there is a girl about my age with almost silver looking hair.

"So you two are the new members?"

Mia almost loses her shit.

"Oh my gosh you're Mirajane Strauss!" She says excitedly.

"You know her?" I ask.

"And you dont? She models in Sorcerer's Weekly! People say she's one of the prettiest mages in Fairy Tail!"

Mirajane give out a slight chuckle.

"Hahaha! They are over exaggerating. Well, like you said, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. If you ever have any questions about what happens around Fairy Tail, you can ask me."

"Wow, well my name is Mia, and Lucy told us to come to you for our guild marks."

"Alright Mia, where would you like it and what color would you like it in?"

Mia thinks for a second. "I think I'll have it in dark orange, and on my left shoulder!"

Mia pulls up her sleeve to expose her shoulder, and Mira put an orange Fairy Tail guild mark on it.

"Wow thanks Mira! I look forward to working with you."

"Same here. Before you go off, what kind of magic do you use?" asks Mira.

"Oh I use wind magic, I'm not sure how useful it is!" She says laughing. "Alright, it was nice meeting you Mira."

Mia walks away leaving me in the dust.

"And what's your name?" Mira asks.

I stand there confused due to the fact I wasnt really paying much attention.

"My name is Kira Fudo."

"Kira, I'll make sure to remember that."

"So are they always like this?" I ask, pointing at the brawl behind me.

"Oh, they always do that, sometimes you see people join in that you wouldn't expect." Mira explains.

And as if on que, Erza jumps into the fray, punching Natsu and Gray right in the jaw.

"Wow talk about perfect timing." I say.

She let's out a small laugh. "So where would you like your guild mark?" She asks.

I wonder for a minute. "I'll have it in black, and I guess I'll have it right here." I say pointing at my left shoulder blade.

"Okie dokie!" She says with a smile.

I lift up my shirt so she can put on the mark.

After a few seconds the mark is on and I put my shirt back on.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" She asks. I cant tell her. If she figures out about my ability to become a devil, I'll probably be kicked out before I have even started. I'll have to stall until something happens. I think to myself.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you about your magic." I say.

"Well, I guess I can tell you, just dont freak out ok?" Mira asks.

"It couldnt be to bad." I say, trying to be funny.

"Well you see…" she begins. She's thinking carefully. "... I have this type of magic called Satans Soul, a type of Take Over magic. It essentially allows me to use the power of demons."

I start talking to Amon in my head:

Kira: Do you think she's like me, a devilman?

Amon: Hard to tell, she seems way to nice to have an actual demon inside of her.

Kira: Well just to be safe-

"Do you mind if I ask you another question, if you dont mind me asking." I say.

"Of course, what is it?" She replies.

"I've heard some stories about people called Devilmen. Do you know if they are an actual thing?"

She thinks for a moment. "No I cant say I know, why do you ask?"

I think I should tell her, but if she has this kind of magic, I think I could trust her.

"Well you see, it's just that I'm a-"

I'm cut off when the front door of the guildhall is slammed open. One of the guild members who has green hair. I think his name is Freed.

"Master Makarov! We have a problem! It's an emergency!" He says with urgency.

Master Makarov turns in his chair to look at him. "What's with the urgency Freed."

He almost looks scared.

"Six people just got murdered!" He says.

"What?" Some of the guild members say out loud.

"What happened?" One of the younger members, Wendy, asks.

"I dont know. It's like they were mauled by a wild animal and eaten alive!" Freed says with fear.

Eaten alive I think.

In my head:

Kira: Amon, you said devils eat people right?

Amon: Yes, from what I've seen in this world, there aren't any creatures that maul their prey and eat them alive. Especially in towns.

Kira: Then we might actually have a devil on our hands.

Amon: Alright, exercise caution. They are vicious and dont care for collateral damage.

In the guildhall:

Makarov stands up. "Okay listen up! We have to find the culprit who did these horrible things! So everyone get into groups of two or three and search Magnolia!" He decrees.

Everyone had partnered up and was leaving.

Mira taps me on the shoulder.

"Seems like everyone else made teams already. Would you like to team up with me?" She asks.

"Sure. We should start where the murders happened."

"Alright." She replies.

We run out the guild hall, and prepare the man hunt.

3rd POV

2 hours later

Kira and Mira were almost to the place Freed told them. Along the way, Mira started getting suspicious about Kira. This is weird, I can't sense his magic energy. And what's worse, these murders occur right when he and Mia show up. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

"What's the matter?" Kira asks. She shakes the thought out of her head.

"Nothing, just thinking about all this is all." She replies.

"Alright, well we're here, so keep your guard up."

They look and see a crowd of at least 20 people. They stand in front of a building that looks like apartments guarded by armed guards. Mira looks around, while Kira talks to one of the guards. "What happened here?"

"A family was mauled and killed. It's sad though, there was a wife, son, and daughter. The father wasn't here when it happened. I wonder who's going to tell him the bad news." The guard replies.

As Mira continues looking, Kira turns to join her, tears in his eyes. Mira looks at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing. Its nothing, a guys family was just murdered."

They look at the ground for a minute.

"We should keep searching." He say.

"Right." She nods.

They look up and see a man about a block down the street from the building start to run.

"Shit! I think that's him!" Kira says.

They both start chasing him. Kira gets a huge lead with quick speed, leaving Mira in the dust. He goes around a corner the man turned just to be kicked into the river along the road.

Mira looks at him in the water.

"I'll try to stop him!" She yells.

"No wait this guy is dangerous!" Kira yells to late, she has already gone after him.

Mira catches him in an alley.

"You cant run! Give up!"

The man, under the shadow of the alley. He turns slowly around to look at her. He has a weird glow in his eyes. She starts to run towards her. Mira freezes in her plays, frozen with fear. The moonlight slowly comes from out of the clouds, then suddenly turns into a huge lizard with scythes for hands. He prepares to strike.

Oh no, it's all over. I'm sorry, Lissana. She thinks.

She closes her eyes waiting for the worst to happen. But nothing happens.

She opens her eyes and sees Kira has the scythes in his hands.

"Wow, a strong human. It will be a lot tastier once I've killed you." The demon says.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I think you've had your fill of people." Kira says.

Let's do this.

With that his body begins to morph and change, his hair turning into almost bat like wings, his forearms and hands turning into almost armor along with the same thing happening to his legs, to top it off he sprouts a tail from his tailbone, and his forehead turns blue. (Essentially devilmans look in the Amon OVA but with a blue forehead instead of red)

Mira stands in shock. Wondering what is going on.

As soon as this happens, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and the rest of Fairy Tail show up.

"Hey we heard what was happening an- what the hell are those things?!" Gray shouts, getting ready one of his ice make magic spells.

"Hold on! Its Kira!" Mira says to stop the attack.

Everyone stands down and waits to see what happens next.

"Amon! That's impossible! You're dead!" The devil shouts, only to be punched into a wall by Kira. In the process of it, his scythe arms are pulled off. The demon begins to quake in fear.

Kira grabs the demon by the throat, "You're going to answer my questions. And if I like the answers, I'll let you live."

"Okayokayokay! Just hurry up!"

"How many of you are there?"

"There is 30 of us!"

Kira begins to squeeze harder.

And who's leading you guys?"

"Our leaders name is Selos!"

"And why are you guys here?"

"I don't know I swear that's all I know I promise!"

Kira begins to squeeze tighter.

"Than I guess there will be 29 of you guys then."

The demon begins to get scared.

"But you promised to let me live!"

"Did you promise to let those people live when they cried for mercy?"

"Agggh!!" The demon cries in pain.

Kira slowly crushes his throat until he stops squirming.

Kira drops the body and looks through the rubble of the wall. He quickly finds a lantern and throws it onto the body sending up in flames. Afterwards he leaves the wall and finds a towel. He starts to transform back into himself and wraps the towel around him. As he walks out the members of Fairy Tail begin to get ready to attack.

As its about to happen. Mia runs out of the crowd and gets between the crowd and Kira.

"Guys don't do this! Hes not a bad guy! He has control!" She shouts.

Gildarts steps up, "But what if he turns out like that!" Pointing at the burning body.

"Let's at least hear what he has to say." Says Erza.

Makarov walks out of the crowd standing in front of Kira.

"Alright, let's see what he has to say."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

I dont own anything

Chapter 2: Truth

A few minutes after demon fight

Kira's pov

Everyone is back at the guildhall. They look like they want to kill me. Makarov sits at a stool across the table I'm at while I'm surrounded by everyone else.

"Care to explain?" He asks.

I sit there. Moments felt like hours. I finally come up with something.

"I dont know if I can, but I know someone who can. What I can tell you is I'm not from Fiore, or Earth land to be more specific. The only thing that I can use as evidence to support me, is this locket I have with the name, Kira Fudo. " I say pulling out a small heart shaped locket with devil wings on it.

"What?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Everyone starts asking questions.

"So who is this person you are talking about?" Elfman asks.

I look over at him and point at my temple.

"Hes the devil inside of me. Who goes by the name of Amon." I explain.

"How the hell are we supposed to talk to him?" Natsu asks.

Mira come out from behind the bar carrying a small potion bottle.

"I got this from Porlyusica. It's supposed to be a potion that let's people merge each other's consciousness. I think we could use this." She explains.

"Sounds good. Let's give it a try." Makarov agrees.

"Ok then, everybody hold hands." Mira says.

After everyone holds hands, they take a small swig of the potion.

"This will last 15 minutes so you better be quick." Makarov says with haste.

As soon as he says that a magic circle appears below them and everything goes black.

I look around and there's nothing but blackness. Everyone has made it so it looks like its working.

We stand there for a few seconds waiting for something to happen.

_Well you're not gonna say hello?_

We turn to see Amon standing there, menacing as ever.

"What is that thing?!?!?" Happy shouts trying not to run.

_Oh Kira, you haven't told them about me?_

"Sorry about that Amon. But we dont really have a lot of time. They want answers, can you give them that?" I ask.

_Sure thing. What would you like to know?_

"Everything." Makarov says.

Ok, let's begin.

_Long ago, the place Akira and I are from, there is a God. He created everything, and had himself a few followers. One of these followers were Satan, an Angel, jealous of him. One day Satan challenged God to a fight and lost.__As a result, Satan was banished from heaven.__One day he finds our planet. And on that planet, were demons.__Demons had one thing in mind, eat and survive. At first there were few, and they ate other creatures on the planet until they had to start eating each other to survive. Satan like their way of life so he settled there. But God wouldn't allow it. So he killed them all. But demons could live for tens of thousands of years, probably longer. But years later, when the scars healed, people began to appear and soon, the world became a place buzzing with life.__But it would be short lived, because demons would appear again. While the demons were alive, they had the ability to merge with other beings. So they merged with people, using human bodies to hide themselves so they can survive and feed on the humans. But one day, a human managed to merge with a devil while keeping his human heart. That boy was Akira Fudo, Kira's father. He became a force of justice, to seek and destroy demons and protect humanity.__He became Devilman._

So that's what he was talking about Mira thinks to herself.

_Soon after though, the demons numbers were rising. The threat became real when Akira's friend, Ryo Asuka, revealed to the world the existence of demons. The world began to panic, having witch trials against innocent people, killing each other off. The final nail in the coffin, was when Ryo revealed the truth about demons merging with humans, and that Akira was devilman. The panic started as a flame, and turned into an inferno. In the process Akira's family and his lover were killed in the process. But a couple of days before she was killed, she gave birth to twins. Akira was hoping that they would be the saviors to human kind._

[Begin Judgement- Devilman Crybaby Ost]

3rd POV

"And what happened afterwards?" Erza asks Amon. "What happened to the other humans?"

Amon simply looks up into the dark looking ceiling. He let's out a small grin.

_They were wiped off the face of the world._

And with those words, flouting like screens appear, showing people killing each other, nuclear weapons being used, all out war, and demons killing and destroying everything in their path. Every member of Fairy Tail looked in shock as these images played, like the events that happened almost 19 years ago are happening right now. Kira looked at them like he had seen them before. Then soon it all stopped.

Amon looked at them.

_Down the road Ryo revealed to Akira that he was in fact Satan reincarnated. Akira soon found themselves having an all out war between demons, and other devilmen. I the process Akira died. Sending his two children away, hoping they would be mankind's saviours._

Natsu looked at him confused. "There's something I need to know. How did you end up with Kira, how did you guy get here, and who's the second child?"

Amon looked in surprise.

_Wow at first I thought you were an idiot, but know I know there's a brain under that thick head of yours._

"What did you say?!?!?!"

"Woah, calm down Natsu!" Lucy says holding him back.

Amon looks at Kira then at the group.

_Well you see. Long story short, I was the demon in Akira._

Everyone was shocked. They have gained a lot of information and it still kept piling up.

_He told me before he died that in case of his death to follow his son and make him into a devilman. I kinda owed him so I did it. I dont know about the second child's name due to the fact I was only supposed to stay with his son……_

Kira was angry at the fact.

_But I do remember the mothers name._

And with that Kira's mind came rushing with questions. He stood up and looked Amon in the eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this Amon!?!?!?"

_Because it wasn't the time. But due to unforeseen circumstances, now is the best time. Your mothers name was….._

_Miki Makimura_

The room went quiet and Kira's mind went blank as his heart sank to the floor.

"Wait, Makimura?"

"Wait.."

"Then that means…."

Everyone looks in Mia's direction.

"Mia." Kira says, until he sees she has a locket in her hand, hers is a heart with angel wings. It was open and read in bold words, MIA MAKIMURA. All the color drained from her face and she looked at the ground.

In Kira's head: this entire time I thought I had no blood relatives alive, but my sister has been with me this whole time.

Out of his head.

_Thats about all I can tell you. It was nice meeting some other people._

And with that Amon disappeared and the conciousness potion wore off.

In the guildhall

Kiras Pov

The guildhall has been quiet the past 5 minutes. I don't know what to do. My past has been mostly revealed, my sister is Mia, and Earth Land can be facing apocalypse. I think I have only one thing to do.

3rd pov

Kira stands up and begins to walk toward the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asks Lucy.

Kira stops for a moment. "I have to fix this, on my own."

"You cant that's suicide!" Exclaims Gray.

"Maybe it is, but I can't put you guys in danger because of me."

The guildhall goes silent.

Mia walks up to his side. "Then I'm going with you." She says.

"No you're not." Kira says.

"You and I are family, we are both from the same world. We've had each others backs for as long as I can remember. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"I don't know." Kira says.

Natsu steps up. "You guys are full fledged Fairy Tail members, that means we are all your family. So you can count me in!" He says with pride.

"Aye!" Says Happy.

You can count us in as well!" Lucy, Gray, and Erza go to his side.

"Me too!" Says Elfman.

"Count me in as well!"

"Those demons will have no idea what hit them!"

"Yeah yall guys can count on us!"

"We're friends!"

More of the Fairy Tail mages step up, promising to help Kira.

Mira goes to stand in front of Kira. "You see? We are all family! So you can include me!" She says with a smile.

"Well, today marks a new chapter in Fairy Tail history. I say we get Reedus to make a picture with all of us." Makarov says.

"Good idea gramps!" Natsu agrees.

Kira stands there, with his new family and his sister. _Okay demons, from now on, when you mess with my friends…. No, family, I'm going to send you bastards straight back to Hell._

End Chapter 2

Thanks for reading!


End file.
